The Tale of Two A RWBY OC story
by UsagiSanaiSan
Summary: Usagi Sanai and Okami Sanai are two siblings, born to Kuro Sanai and Shiro Sanai. At the time, they would play in and around their small village, enjoying every moment they had. They face creating their own weapons, sneaking into a human village, and living a happy life. But after a terrible event happened, their lives were drastically changed forever. This is their story.


**Hello, guys! This is UsagiSanaiSan, and welcome to my first story! Due to my overflowing amount or art to finish, videos to record/edit, and videogames to play, I may not have lots of time to update my stories, so please bear with me along the way! Thanks, and enjoy my small tale!~**

 **-Usagi**

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all_

It was the year of xx/xx/xxxx. Two siblings were playing in a small patch of flowers that lied right outside of their small village, having a chase and doing such things that young children would do. One, age six, has a head full of rainbow hair along with a peculiar set of two-toned brown ears. A straw hat with a carmine ribbon rests on top of her head, hiding her ears from sight. Her large brown eyes twinkle with excitement as she chases her brother through the patch, occasionally squealing happily whenever she comes close. Her pale brown skin is shielded from the sunlight by a simple white dress and pale grey stockings. Her name, you ask? It's Usagi Sanai, the younger sibling out of the pair. The second, age seven, has raven black hair that fades into purple when you reach the ends. He wears a comically large neon blue headset that was given to him by his father, to protect him from loud noises. His skin is a sandy pale colour, that is easily sunburned. A white button up, tucked into brown pants adorns his small frame. His midnight blue eyes repeatedly dart from what's in front of him to his small sister running behind him. His name is Okami Sanai, the older sibling out of the pair. Usagi finally catches up to him, tackling him to the ground. She sits on his back and shouts, "I got you!~" before giggling. Okami looks up at her with a small smile, nodding his head. "Hey, sis?" He asked. Usagi tilted her head in response to being addressed. "Do you want some candy? There is a village nearby that sells delicious nougat and caramel." Usagi's expression lights up at the sound of one of her favorite treats. "Sure!" She responds, rolling off of his back and into the grass.

Okami stands up, extending out an arm for her to grab onto. Usagi takes his hand and hoists herself up, immediately running in the direction towards the nearby village. Her brother smiles at her excitement, before catching up with her, looking around to ensure that she's out of harm's way. Yes, they were experiencing an era of peace, but there is one fault… There are rising tensions between the humans and the faunus. The faunus, fighting for liberty and equality. The humans, taking the faunus for granted, treating them badly, but, not all humans and faunus were enemies. Usagi and Okami's parents were a human-faunus couple. The father, Kuro Sanai, being a human, and mother, Shiro Sanai, a faunus. Both Okami and Usagi were raised to stay out of villages that contained a high human population for both of their safety. So when they decided to venture off together, Okami always made sure that he was at Usagi's side. Alas, the siblings reached the village, staring in awe at the shops ranging from food to books and musical supplies. As they walked down the cobblestone path that ran throughout the village, they looked for the one specific shop that they always visited together, which was also unknown to their parents; " _Cioccolato Sogno" (Chocolate Dream)._ It was a small shop with a pastel green onning, oak wood doors and an interior made of birch. The windows were lined with a silver design, while on the inside, plates with small slices of cake and bite-sized chocolates. Okami, being the taller sibling, checked if the shop was open through the door's window before turning the knob and grabbing ahold of Usagi's small hand. They walked into the shop, greeting the cashier before browsing through their wares. Usagi pointed out small pieces of chocolate that were filled with mouth watering caramel, and Okami used the pair of tongs next to the bowl to scoop a couple of pieces into a bag. This process continued until the bag was half full, leaving Usagi very satisfied from what she's chosen.

Okami places the bag on the counter for the cashier to weigh. After tying the bag shut and receiving sixty cents from Okami, the cashier handed them the bag, sending them off with a smile. Usagi waves to the cashier before they walk out of the store, immediately digging into the chocolate. Okami smiles down at her before noticing a small group of boys up ahead. He cautiously pulls Usagi closer to him and continues to walk. Unfortunately, the boys were adjacent to the turn that they take on the road to get home, so avoiding them would be tricky. Okami picks up his walking pace, slightly startling Usagi who soon follows his speed. Their shoes click against the cobblestone underneath their feet as they speed walk, slowly nearing their turn. Unfortunately, right as they reached their destination, the leader of the group turns around, his eyes set on Usagi. A devious smile spreads across his face as he walks over to the pair, blocking them from their path. "Hello there~" He coos at Usagi. Usagi scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue at him, before wrapping her arms around Okami's torso. Okami responds for her by telling the boy off, but to no avail. The "leader" calls over his goons, ordering them to surround the two. Okami narrows his eyes, as his hand slowly reaches down to his pocket. Before she can react, one of the goons snatches off Usagi's hat, revealing her ears. Half of the group backs away in fear, while the others stare, whispering inaudible sentences along the lines of, "She's a faunus!" and "What a monstrosity!" People walking by also stop and stare before glaring at her, their eyes cold and unwelcoming. Usagi buries her face into her brother's side to avoid their cold stares. Okami glares back at the people before bending down, allowing Usagi to crawl onto his back. He carries her out of the village, across the field of flowers, follows the painted rocks that they've placed on the ground through a small forest and into their village.

Their village was small, but lovely in its own way. The village was littered with flower patches of lavender and small houses made of sycamore. Occasionally, a deer or a buck would trot through the village to graze on the grass that lies inside of it. Banners of yellow and purple hung from windows and poles, representing the village's colours. Okami almost immediately notices their home, running up to the door. He silently turns the knob, peering inside to make sure that their parents were not anywhere near the foyer. Tip-toeing inside, making sure to close the door behind him, he sets down Usagi and puts a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be silent. Usagi nods in understanding, clutching the small bag of chocolate in her hands. The duo quietly walks through the foyer and to the living room, keeping out an eye for their parents along the way. Little did they know that their mother was hiding in the kitchen, listening to their every footstep and whisper, almost immediately knowing that the children were keeping a secret. Exactly when they reached the stairs that were located near the kitchen door, their mother jumped into view, causing Usagi to squeal in surprise. "Well! What do we have here?" Her eyes scan the bag in Usagi's hand. "You know that your mother loves chocolate, no need to hide it!" Usagi opens the bag of chocolates, allowing Shiro to take out a small piece. She examined the chocolate with an inquisitive expression before popping it into her mouth. "So… Care to explain where you got the chocolate from?" Usagi remains silent and looks up to Okami for help. He sighs and mumbles, "We snuck into the nearby village and bought some candy to share…" Sensing that his mother's expression is disappointed, Okami avoids eye contact with her. Shiro lets out a sigh, her expression indeed disappointed from their actions. "What have we taught you?" she questions. "Not to go into a village with a high human population…" they answer in unison. "That's right. I'm very upset with you two for venturing off without telling us. You could've gotten hurt! I don't know what I'd do if my precious, sweet, little pumpkin bears got hurt…" she coos at them and playfully pinches Okami's cheek. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise me that you won't go back to the village without telling one of us, I won't tell your father that you broke a rule~" Okami and Usagi look at each other before nodding in agreement. "That sounds good!" responds Usagi. "Great!" chirps Shiro, giving them both a kiss on the forehead. "Go take a bath, your clothes are dirty from the grass! What were you two doing, rolling around?" She chuckles to herself before walking upstairs. Usagi smiles before shouting out, "Okami's first in the bath!" and running upstairs after her mom. Okami's expression changes to shocked as he runs after her, yelling in protest.

Some time later, their father comes home, his expression solemn as his shoulders slouch. Shiro immediately picks up on his odd behavior. "Something wrong, dear? You aren't usually this bummed out when you get home from work…" She walks over, loosening his tie. Kuro shrugs off his trenchcoat, running his fingers through his hair. "I know… There's just been a lot of unneeded drama at work lately… Some on the dust shipments have gone missing, and we don't know where they went or who's taken them…" He lets out a sigh before sitting on a nearby chair. Shiro walks over and begins to massage his shoulders. "You're so tense… You really need a day off…" She places a kiss on his cheek with a worried expression. "Trust me, if I could take one, I would… The Schnee Dust Company sure has some bad labor rules…" He sighs again and relaxes as Shiro works out the knots and pains in his shoulders. "You know..," she says, "I think that you should be home more to spend time with the kids… You never know what could happen… You see how the village about three miles away from here was destroyed by a conflict when humans tried to settle… What if that happened here-" Kuro silences her with a kiss. "Don't be so pessimistic…" He smiles up at her. "I'm sure we'll be fine… Even if disaster was to come to our village, the kids would easily be able to protect themselves… It's not everyday that kids are raised by both hunter and a huntress!" Shiro smiles and nods. "True… They'll be just fine…" She nuzzles her nose into his hair, enjoying the small moment of happiness that they've had. From the kitchen, Usagi and Okami listened in silence. Looking up at him with a worried expression, Usagi asks, "Is something really going to happen…?" "Of course not! Mother and Father are the strongest people we know! If something was to ever happen to the village, they'd handle it and save us all!" replies Okami enthusiastically. Usagi nods in response with a smile. "Yeah… You're right!" Okami smiles back and stands up, opening the door. Usagi runs out of the kitchen and crawls into her father's lap, snuggling up to him. Okami walks out and sits beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Kuro sighs with a smile. "I love times like these…"

The next day, Usagi wakes up to find a small letter beside her bed. She picks it up and rolls out of bed, running over to Okami. "Big brother, wake up! We have a letter!" Okami groaned tiredly and turned over to look at her, his eyes still half closed. "This early…? From whom..?" He finally sits up and slides out of bed, standing next to her to get a better look at the letter.

 _Usagi and Okami,_

 _Come outside for a surprise! Your mother has in a new shipment of supplies for her shop,_

 _And we want to try something out with you!_

 _-Dad_

Usagi smiles and runs out of the room, excited to see what their parents have to show them. Okami soon follows after stretching to make sure that he won't get a cramp while running.

When they get outside, small piles of various types of metal lie on the ground, their father picking them up one by one and taking them into a small cabin behind their house. "Hey! Ready to see the surprise?" Okami and Usagi nod in unison, following their father into the cabin when he picks up the last stack of metal. "Kids.. You're going to craft your own weapon" Okami's expression turns curious. "How are we going to do that? We aren't a blacksmith like mama!" "Your mother will help, but we aren't doing anything with the metal and tools today." Kuro lays out two wide pieces of parchment in front of them with an encouraging smile. "You have to draw them out first!" "Is how you made your weapons, papa?" asks Usagi. "Yep! They all start off from scratch!" Usagi nods, not quite understanding what her father meant by 'from scratch'. She begins to gently scratch the paper, murmuring 'from scratch' to herself while doing so. Okami laughs and corrects her by handing her a pencil. "He really meant draw when he said we had to!" "Ooooh!" Usagi smiles innocently and begins to sketch the first thing that comes to mind on her paper, leaving Okami to start his as well. After a whole day of drawing, troubleshooting, testing, and note writing, their blueprints for their weapons were done. "Papa!" shouts Usagi, startling Kuro out of his nap. "H-Hm? Ah, you're finished?" He stands up, stretching first, then looks at both of their blueprints. His expression is in awe as he scans over the detail that they put into the blueprints, every stroke of their pencils having meaning and feeling in them. "These are… amazing…" Okami smiles triumphantly at Usagi, who then poses to create a dramatic effect. "We'll start forging them in the morning!" Kuro says happily, picking them both up. They all walk out of the cabin, and back to the house, where Shiro is waiting at the door. "So, how'd they do?" She questions. "Absolutely marvelous!" Shiro laughs before raising a brow. "You aren't just saying that because you're their father, right? Be honest with the kids, dear~" "Bah! I _am_ being honest! You should see their blueprints!" "Fine~ I'll believe you! Now, all of you come inside for dinner, I made our favorite~" Kuro chuckles and walks inside, closing the door behind him. The happy family sits down to eat, cleaned their dishes, and head to bed. For the next morning would require strenuous work.

Exactly at three o'clock in the morning, the family got to work. First, they chose the metal that suited each child. Usagi chose titanium, while Okami chose steel. Using the blueprints that they've created, Shiro helped with cutting and hammering the metals into the shapes that were required, dipping each piece into water to cool them. Kuro kept the pieces separated for easy assembly on a table to the left, while Okami and Usagi examined them, thinking of what colour their weapons would be. Next, was the assembly. Usagi and Okami were asked to step out of the cabin, while their mother worked her magic, checking their blueprints every now and then. With every flare of a flame, lift of a mask, bang of a hammer, and cooling of the metal, their weapons slowly formed into reality- much to their mother's pleasure. She started with Usagi's first, being specifically careful with the slight curve of the handle and the mechanics of the weapon altogether. She mends together all of the pieces and shifts the weapon back and forth, to make sure that the transition was smooth. Smiling at her work, she sets the weapon down on a nearby table, grabbing Okami's weapon pieces. Before working, she wipes the sweat off of her brow and pulls the iron mask back over her face. She repeated the same process used for Usagi's weapon, but split the weapon in the middle. She then proceeded to make a titanium chain, connecting both pieces of the weapon together. On on the head joint, she creates a lip plate, and on the other a B-foot joint. Various holes and keys cover the body of the weapon, resembling a flute. After once again mending all of the pieces together and testing the transition of the weapon, she sits it down on the table beside Usagi's. "Whew…. I've never made a weapon look so cool…" Shiro smirks and plops into a nearby chair, slipping of her mask and setting it down on her working desk. Looking up at the ceiling, she smiles to herself, remembering what Kuro told her.

" _Even if anything was to happen to our village, they'd be able to protect themselves!"_

" _It's not every day that two kids are raised by both a hunter_ and _a huntress!"_

"You better be right, Kuro… If anything happens to the kids, it's all your fault!" She says to herself. Shiro stands up and stretches before walking out of the cabin. "They're finished! Bring in the paints!" Okami and Usagi's expressions lit up as they ran towards the cabin, Kuro bringing several buckets of paint from behind them. Once they were all settled in the cabin, the children got to work. Usagi's weapon displayed a variety of colours, much like her hair, while Okami stuck to his favourites: Black, Neon Blue, and Purple. They carefully painted their weapons, making sure not to miss even an inch of their shiny exterior. After the weapons dried, they painted on a layer of paint finish to ensure the colour wouldn't chip or fade. The glossy, clear substance carefully spread over the special acrylic that they used, giving the paint its own shine. Usagi, anxious to pick up her weapon and test how it works, sat in the cabin watching the paint finish slowly dry. Trying countless times to get her to come outside and play tag or ball with him, Okami walks in and out of the cabin, checking on her. "Are you sure that you don't want to play yet…?" Usagi nods silently, her eyes glued to her weapon. Okami sighs and sits on the stool next to hers, checking over his weapon as well. "They look about finished… Want to ask mother and father if we can test them now?" Usagi finally looks up at her brother with a small smile. "Sure!" Okami smiles back before sliding off of the stool and walking out of the door. Usagi soon follows behind him, taking one last glance at her weapon before walking out.

Back at the house, Kuro and Shiro were talking to one another while sitting on the porch, watching the sunset in the distance. Usagi and Okami walk up to them, Okami being the first one to speak as always. "Mother, Father, can we check out our weapons now? They've been drying for forever!" Kuro looks over at Shiro with a smile before nodding. "Why not? I don't see a problem with it!" Usagi, now filled with glee, runs back to the cabin almost immediately, climbing back onto the stool. She reaches out a hand and grabs her weapon's handle. Suddenly, she feels lightheaded as a glow emits a soft yellow light from the design on the weapon. Pulling her hand away and shaking her head to right herself, she stares at the weapon before touching it again, watching it as it lights up from her touch. She smiles and picks it up, feeling the smooth handle with her fingers before running outside. "Look! It glows!" she shouts, doing a small dance. Okami stares at it in awe. "S-Seriously?! That's so cool!" He then runs to pick up his own, smiling when he sees that it highly resembles a Western concert flute. He puts the lip plate to his lips before playing a note. The note sounds out clear and slightly loud, being able to be heard outside of the cabin. He slides his finger down the body of the flute, feeling every hole, key, and joint. 'This is so cool!' He thinks to himself before walking out of the cabin. He plays a small tune on the flute, causing Shiro to clap along with a smile. Usagi giggles and dances along to the tune, dancing in a small circle around her brother.

As the sun dipped over the horizon, the family sat outside enjoying their small moment together. For in the end, all small moments must be savored, because no one knows exactly what's going to happen in life...

 ** _Chapter 1, end_**

 **How was it? If you liked it, don't be afraid to favorite or leave a comment down below! I'll be sure to update every now and then! Thanks again, and see you next time in Chapter 2!**


End file.
